Stranger than Fiction
by punky 4 you
Summary: Two girls from this world, one exchange student and her new best friend, don't want to separate from each other. One day they get pushed of a bridge and end up in the magical and strange world of Naruto. How will they face their new lives? Will they ever get home? OC's. bits of SASUNARU, Collab with a friend.


**AN; Hi everybody! This story is written by me and my friend "Thegoldenlock". We have worked hard with this chapter and we both hope that you guys will enjoy it. **

**We do not own Masashi Kishimoto´s characters but we DO own our OCs. So don't steal them!**

_´I really shouldn't have eaten that last seven curry breads with beef stew, French fries and that package of orange juice!...that really made me sleepy. Damn you, Kaori!'_

She was late for school… Again.

_´Why do I always keep on getting in this kind of situations? I mean, it's like only three weeks left before I'm going back to Sweden!´_

My name is Kaisa, 16 going on 17, a little on the round side, have dark chocolate brown eyes with shine of gold in them. And I have short dark brown hair in like, every direction, with some lighter highlights in my diagonal fringe because of a totally ruined hair dye, my real hair colour is bright blonde. Makeup is a must for me, because of lack of self confidence, I suppose. I have a black piercing in my left eyebrow, a little diamond in the right side of the nose, one stud in the middle of my under lip and one in my tongue.

I am an exchange student from Sweden to Japan. I have been here for almost a year, and have made the world's most wonderful friend ever! But the first day, I was an emotional wreck before I met her. You wanna know why and how?

**Flashback:**

I stand alone in the classroom, the lesson has not started yet and there are no other students around. I look at my reflection in the mirror once more, just to make sure that everything is alright. _´Makeup, ok! zits,.. none! piercings, well, they are there_!´ I take a deep breath and smiles weakly at the teacher who just entered the classroom with his big bag pack thrown over his shoulder. The man nods as a greeting. _´What if they don't like me? What if,.. They think I'm fat?! I mean, I'm bigger than them.. and normal. But hey! I'm probably taller than them anyway.. I just need to keep my cool. YOSH!´_

The bell rings soundly and the students starts to stream in and take their usual seats by the wooden desks. I just stand there with my weak insecure smile trying to keep myself calm and collected. The students start to quiet down and they look up at me with curious expressions glued on their faces.

"God to see you all!" roars the teacher to the students. "As you all can see, we have an exchange student with us today, from Sweden. Her name is Kaisa-san and she will be with us the whole year, so i expect you all to be nice to her."

Everybody stares and starts to whisper to each other, some people even give me smiles and says "hello and nice to meet you".

"Well, if we should start this lesson? Kaisa-san, you can sit down over there, next to Hayashi-san."

He points at the only free seat in the back of the classroom near the wide windows. The girl called Hayashi sits there in silence looking at something on the other side of the window; probably spacing out. She has black hair pulled up into two high ponytails, one on each side of her head. Her long diagonal fringe hides her left eye and two long tresses are like a frame to her face. . A single grey stud is pierced through her under lip at the right side of her mouth; she plays with it while she probably is in her own little world. ´_Yosh, I can do this. She looks nice.´_ I walks and sits down next to her; the movement seem to draw her attention at last. She looks away from the window and meets my gaze; she seems to be surprised.

"Hello, Nice to meet you." I start in my shaky Japanese. "What's your name?"

_I know, the teacher already told me her name, but it's more polite to ask.´ _I add mentally.

"…My name's Hayashi Kaori. Nice to meet you too." She answers after a while and gives me a weak smile with a small nod.

"Ah! And my name's Kaisa! I hope we can be good friends from now on!"

_´Oh. My. God. That was like, the lamest line ever! Does she think I'm some nerd now?´_

"Eh, Hai.." Kaori answers a little shocked by Kaisa´s sudden request.

Her brown/green eyes widen so slightly and a small, nearly invisible, smile graces her pink lips.

"Hahah... I mean..."

_´Find the right words now, Kaisa, PLEASE, FIND THE WORDS!´ _

"Eheheh...?" I gave her my best smile.

**End Of Flashback.**

**Well,** that incident went smoothly, or _not_. But I managed to become friends with Kaori pretty fast, or rather, she accepted that I followed her around and talked to her as a start. But after some days, Kaori started to warm up to me and we both noticed the scary similarities. We think the same way, like the same things and even react at the same time; we have so much in common. We even have sleepovers and watch anime the whole night long. We never need to fight over the choice of show because we both adore the new anime called; _**"Naruto" **_

´_But the time is running out now, soon I will head back to Sweden... STOP! No more depressing thoughts, thank you!´ _Kaisa thinks with a sad expression.

I can't help but sigh at the sad fact but a strange sound makes me snap out of it. The high schoolyard gate is closing and a shrieking sound bounces from building to building. My only choice is to start running again but the effort didn't change the fact that I was too late. Just as I start to pass through the gate does it close right before me, nearly squeezing me to death in the process.

_´Dammit!´_ I start to look around. Ok, no one was watching.

I lunge the bag over the high fence, pull up my sleeves, and with a serious expression do I start to climb the gate. The shoes make it difficult but some how I manage to reach the top but sway a little and jump down again. Just as I is about to head towards my classroom do I notice that I'm stuck. The new stud belt I bought yesterday has in some strange way locked itself around the bars; I struggle violently to get loose. Suddenly the terrifying sound of the school bell is echoing around me and I panic. I take my bag and runs like an animal towards the classroom.

**"NOOOOOO!!!!" **I scream as the imagination_ slash _anime tears floats down my cheeks.

I open the classroom door quickly with a loud bang that makes the students raise their gazes. Before the teacher gets the chance to speak, I bow with politeness to show that I'm sorry for the late arrival. Just as I were yesterday… and the day before that… oh well. I put my hands together and bow once more.

"PLEASE! I'm so sorry that I'm late! It won't happen ever again! I PROMISE! So, please, don't give me detention or force me to stand in the corridor with a bucket of water or something!"

The teacher gives me the usual plain look and sighs.

"Kaisa-san, why would I do that!?"

I flinch surprised by the teacher's harsh voice, especially at his choice of words. The rest of the class starts to laugh at the humorous scene. I chuckle a little and smiles innocently.

"Eheheh...? You're not?"

"Of course not, dear!" He gives me a warm smile, which in turn gives me goose bumps.

"You're going out in the corridor with TWO Buckets filled with water!"

I sigh and search for Kaori's eyes in the classroom. She sits at her usual place by the window but she's paying attention for once. Her green brown orbs shows pity and compassion. I could feel the imagination_ slash _anime tears once more.

Yes, that teacher really was out to get me. He really must hate me. He always had.

Oh yes, what a delightful day.

**Kaori** and Kaisa walks down the road home from school, both are happy that their classes are finally over for the week. It's a rather hot spring day and the birds are singing playfully above them. You can feel how the summer is closing in and the nice breeze plays with their hair.

Their footsteps echo as they starts to cross the bridge, suddenly, some screams and noises are heard behind them and both turns around, at the same time, alerted. A man runs towards them with a terrible expression on his face. Both of them flinch in unison. _´A robber? A criminal?´_ Kaori and Kaisa thinks at the same time. As he comes closer, the two girls try to get out of his way, but it's no use. The man seems to not have noticed them at all and bumps into them with an amazing force.

"Hey you, mister! watch it!" screams Kaisa.

Kaisa becomes mute when she looses her balance and falls over the fence of the bridge. She tries to get a grip but misses the iron bars in her panicked state. Kaori´s eyes are wide open as she fall head first towards the cold water. She doesn't scream but panic is written all over her face. She breaks the surface first of the two, but Kaisa isn't far behind with her large bag over her shoulder; giving her more weight.

The two of them gasps as the cold water surrounds them in all directions. Suddenly, out of nowhere; does the strong current force them, with tremendous speed, deeper into the water. The cold makes their bodies become numb in no time

_´It feels like my head's going to explode any minute!´_ Kaori thinks with fear.

She struggles against the strong current so she may get a chance to swim to the surface again. But she is no match against the waters amazing strength. And her need for air is starting to get too great; she becomes light headed. Kaori´s eyes focus once more but she can't believe it.

A Strange light surrounds her and Kaisa and an odd feeling starts to take over their bodies. _´But wait, if we're drawn further down, why this light? Am I going to die..?´ _Thinks Kaisa as the bright light makes her close her eyes. The eerie green light becomes brighter and brighter for each second and it seems to move closer. Until the water is all gone and they're floating in pure light. A warm feeling makes the girls shiver from the sudden change of temperature; it's just as hot as the sun on a summer day.

Without any kind of warning does the two break the surface once more, they gasps for air and take some shaky breaths. Kaisa hurries to the shore, with the bag slowing her down, and she vomits water. A lot of water comes out of her mouth and she just keeps on coughing. Kaori crawls, out of breath, in the sand and she tries to get some air into her aching lungs. They're just lying there in the sand totally exhausted and waits till their bodies gets back their strength to cooperate with their minds. They slowly recover from the rush of adrenalin and both of them looks at the surroundings.

"Whoa!" Kaisa said with her black, non waterproof, mascara floating down her cheeks. "Where the fuck are we?!"

The bridge they've been crossing before is nowhere to be seen. Instead a bunch of trees surrounds them and a small path can be seen further ahead.

"… I have no clue." States Kaori.

Kaori looks at Kaisa with a surprised expression and she raises her hand to point at the girl. Her green/brown eyes are wide with shock.

"Y-your hair...! It's blonde!" Kaori stutters after a short silence.

Kaisa´s eyes narrow as she stares at Kaori. Her face shows her surprise, and suspicion.

"W-what?"

"…Yes! It's true! Look for yourself!" Kaori says still pointing at Kaisa.

Kaisa hurries and takes forth her pocket mirror from her bag, her eyes goes wide at the sight of her hair.

"WHAT A HELL??!!!" Kaisa screams shocked.

Her dyed brown hair is blonde! _It's blonde!_ Kaisa´s sudden hair colour change frightens her a little, or, alot. She puts her mirror into her pocket once more and looks around. Many thoughts are running through her head. _´We're in a forest. A FOREST! Where did the city go? And how did we end up in this forest?? How did this happen? It looks like a foreign country, with really high and thick trees with a lot of healthy, green leaves.´_

"What should we do? I mean,.. This is sick!" Kaisa complains from her seat in the sand.

Kaori sits still in silence for a while, thinking. She is in her own world at the moment but she takes a deep breath and forces her torn body to stand up.

"Well, we will never know what happened if we just sit here doing nothing. Let's go and look around for people."

Kaisa nods and starts to chew on her dark purple nails, a bad habit she has developed when nervousness takes over. The girls walk together towards the path and walks along it for a while. Kaori can't help but mentally curse as her wet clothes makes walking very uncomfortable. Kaisa seems to have the same thoughts and she flips her head to the right a few times; to get the water out of her ear. After some walking does the small path gets bigger and it turns out to a much larger road; probably a highway of some sort.

"FINALLY!" Kaisa screams with tears of happiness in her eyes and she hugs Kaori tightly. "Do you think some cars will pass by soon, or something?"

Kaori blushes a little, but sighs as Kaisa let go of her. She smiles and answers with a hopeful tone.

"I certainly hope so, Kaisa-san."

Both of them smiles and keeps walking down the highway towards their uncertain destination. The steady wind caresses their bodies and dries their clothes slowly. The sun shines brightly and gives them a nice amount of warmth; Kaori guesses that wherever they were, the summer must be a step ahead of them.

**Kaisa** suddenly stops and signs to Kaori to do the same. The black haired Japanese girl stands still and stares at Kaisa as she starts to sniff soundly. Kaisa frowns while she walks around sniffing in the different directions, her face serious as the grave. Her stomach grumbles loudly and Kaori starts to understand her friend actions.

"Kaisa-san, are you hungry?"

The blonde girl nods still sniffing a bit around in the air.

"My strong sense of smell tells me, that we probably should head that way!"

Kaisa says pointing and starts walking down the highway once more, to choose another smaller path going south. Kaori follows in silence, she has nothing to say, but she hopes that Kaisa´s nose is as sensitive as she mentioned it to be.

Kaisa´s nose leads them further south and the landscape starts to change around them. Wide open fields surround them and the wind becomes stronger with fewer trees around. The warm breeze makes Kaisa´s wild hair move smoothly and the blonde girl points towards the horizon. A small shadow can be seen, and it keeps getting bigger for every step they take in its direction.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Kaisa whispers with an exited voice. Then, with a roar, she screams:

"CIVILISATION, HERE I COME!!"

Kaisa accelerated her speed and started a half running towards the shadow not too far away. Kaori tries to keep up with her friend but she is extremely tired after the wet incident earlier. It seems that an invisible force gives Kaisa new energy and she smiles brightly while sniffing loudly.

"It's a village! C'mon Kaori! It's the perfect place to start our search for answers! And some food, of course. Let's go!"

"Kaisa-san, please wait for me!"

**A **great wall makes the two girls stop before entering._´Do villages really have those kinds of walls nowadays? To protect the people from enemies? It looks really old...´ _Kaori thinks while Kaisa seem to be in awe of the walls height and width. _´And it's kind of familiar…where have I seen it before?´ _Kaori eyes becomes unfocused as she enters her own little world; as she thinks of an explanation for the strange déjà vu feeling.

"Let's investigate..." Kaori murmurs after some time.

Kaisa nods with a serious expression and take the lead as the two makes their way toward the entrance. The large gate is half open and a pair of Japanese symbols is drawn in red ink on the wooden doors. a Strange, yet terribly familiar symbol can be seen at the top of the gate. Kaori´s eyes moves over them as they walk through the gate slowly.

"Hey, stop it right there!"

The sudden voice makes them make a quick halt and turn to the left. Two men in their early twenties walk towards them with none too pleasant faces. Both of them wear rather odd clothing and their strange headbands shines with the reflection of the sun. Kaisa raises her left pierced eyebrow at their choice of clothing and makes a huh?´ sound. _´So there are still people dressing like that? I thought that people were more considerate of fashion this days...´_ But one thing makes the blond keep her mouth shut before she even had said anything; and that is the swords and kunais both of them are bringing with them.

"What are your business in Konoha?"

One of the guards asks in a harsh voice. Both of the men seem to be taken back as they look at Kaisa´s face. Her make up is ruined and it looks like she'd not slept for some time. The mascara is like two dark circles around her dark gold like brown eyes and has made its way down her cheeks; which makes her appearance rather scary looking. And her many visible body piercings don't really make them like her looks either. The guards are alerted and keep their eyes on her closely. They have seen face-paint many times before, but this certainly took the price!

"Konoha… hum…Where have I heard of that before…?" Kaisa starts quietly to herself. Then the realisation strikes her hard. _´KONOHA? As in…THE KONOHA!?´ _

"….K-k-konoha?" Kaori stutters in complete shock.

The men stare at Kaisa and Kaori with suspicion and their hands are ready to pull forth their weapons. Kaori notice their reactions and smiles weakly, hiding her raging fear, as she tries to look innocent and none threatening as possible. She raises her hands in a sign of peace.

Sure, Kaori knows that she might have a chance against the two but she doesn't want to risk her and Kaisa´s lives just like that. Her skills in martial arts are pretty good but who knows if it's good enough. So, let's do this without violence?

"Look, we just want to find some answers and some food. Please let us continue. We're in a hurry."

The guards look at each other in silence before one of them steps forward and speak.

"Can you be…The new messengers from rice country Hokage-sama hired?"

Kaisa´s eyes narrow at his question. _´Everything points at the fact that we really are in Konoha! The Konoha as in the village in the Naruto Anime! WTF…This is not possible… I'm sure this is some kinda sick joke! But I have to admit, this cosplayers are really good! But if it's so, that this is real, I mean. Wich is impossible, I know... I have to play along now so they won't slay us, or even worse... Eheh..´ _Kaisa takes a deep breath and waves with her black, sticky eyelashes next to Kaori, as they both smiles as innocently as they can in these kinds of circumstances.

"Yeah, we really had problem finding this village. Sorry for the late arrival, but… we saw a black cat cross our path so we had to change our course!" _´Aiigt! Damn! Why did Kakashi's line sound so good for the moment? We are dead meat!´_ As suspected, the guards suspicion just keeps on rising.

"And is it just me, or can you smell the delicious food all the way here?"

Kaisa grabs Kaori´s arm with fake enthusiasm to hide her nervousness.

"C'mon Kaori! We have no time to lose! Ehm,.. Misters? Can you please tell me the directions to the Hokage tower, so we can go there after we grabbed some food, ne?"

**AN; Please review and tell us your opinions! It would really help us a lot, and nowadays; people seems to forget the meaning with reviews; Helping others to improve. So please R&R! You'll get a BIG cookie with chipped chocolate and whipped cream… whateaver you want! Blink**

**Kaisa - Phunky 4 you**

**Kaori - Thegoldenlock**


End file.
